


I’ve Chosen My Side

by CanaryWarrior



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, He has a lengthy thought process, Theseus is so scared of losing Newt, that makes him think that Newt will join Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryWarrior/pseuds/CanaryWarrior
Summary: A few weeks after Grindelwald’s rally, Newt and Theseus share an emotional conversation.
Relationships: Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	I’ve Chosen My Side

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic based on a Tumblr post I made (@canary-warrior) because I just love the relationship between Newt and Theseus. I hope you enjoy it!

Newt was in Theseus’s apartment, nursing a cup of cocoa. Theseus had been surprised that his brother showed up, despite the fact that Newt has been around him more since Leta… since he lost her. Theseus didn’t know how to move on from losing the love of his life, hell, he still didn’t know. But Newt had been his rock since Grindelwald’s rally, which Theseus was grateful for, especially since Newt lost a lot that day too. Theseus sipped his own cocoa, while he sat next to his brother on his couch in a comfortable silence.

Theseus thought back to that day in the Ministry, where he told Newt that he had to pick a side. Theseus had hoped that Newt would immediately respond by saying that he was on his side. However, he had declared that he doesn’t do sides, which hurt more than Theseus would care to admit. Not only did it hurt, but it also scared him. The Ministry wanted Newt to kill Credence. Theseus didn’t agree with them on that part, but he couldn’t go against them as Head Auror. He was also terrified that the Ministry will want to use Newt’s beloved creatures in the upcoming war, and/or for their own purposes. Newt would do anything to protect those creatures, Theseus knew that, but he was scared that if it did come to that point, his brother would join Grindelwald.

Of course, Theseus knew that Newt would never join Grindelwald, not after New York and Paris, not after the latter killed Leta and manipulated Queenie and Credence. But deep down, Theseus was scared that Grindelwald would tempt Newt with offers of his creatures being free, never to be used by the Ministry or anyone. His brother was a skilled and intelligent wizard, anyone would want him on their side. Of course, it is highly unlikely that Grindelwald will want the person who caught him on his side, but who knows? The dark wizard is unpredictable and clever.

So, when Newt hugged him for the first time, held him as he cried for Leta, and said “I’ve chosen my side,” Theseus was relieved under the feelings of grief, guilt, and despair. He loved Leta and Newt more than anything and thank God he didn’t lose them both that night.

The auror looked at his brother. “Newt?”

Newt turned his head towards Theseus. “Yes?” He asked softly.

Theseus became misty-eyed. “Thank you for being on the same side as me.”

Newt was surprised when he heard his brother say that. “Thee…”

“I know I probably made everything weird now, and I’m sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. But after everything that happened, I’m glad we’re on the same side. I…I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t with me.” Theseus poured out. He meant every word of it; Newt was all he had left. He couldn’t lose him too.

“I know I haven’t been the best brother,” Newt started. Theseus’s mouth opened, likely to disagree with Newt, but he continued “but I would never fight against you. I know that there’s been a lot of distance between us for the past couple of years. And, I know I said that I didn’t do sides, but that was before everything changed,” Newt ended softly. 

Theseus leaned in and wrapped his arms around Newt. Newt froze, still not used to hugging his brother, but after a few seconds he slowly hugged Theseus back. After a few moments, the elder Scamander pulled away. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy…” Theseus started.

“I would never think that,” Newt responded, still speaking softly

Theseus continued. “That day, when I told you that you would have to pick a side, I was terrified that you would end up joining Grindelwald.”

The look Newt gave him was filled with shock, with hints of hurt and betrayal. Why would Theseus think that? After everything Grindelwald has done? “…Why?” He managed out.

The look Newt gave Theseus caused the latter to feel ashamed. “Because the Ministry wanted you to kill Credence, and I know how you and Tina feel about him. You only ever wanted to help him, and I was asking you to join the side that wanted him dead. Not only that, I feared that the Ministry would want to use your creatures for their own purposes. I knew that would push you away even further, possibly to Grindelwald. He always preached for more freedom and promised a world with fewer restrictions. I was scared that he would notice your true potential as a wizard and lure you to his side, promising that your creatures would be safe and free. I was scared that I would lose you,” Theseus explained.

Newt was silent as he took in what his protective brother had said. It was a fair yet paranoid explanation, but he couldn’t blame Theseus for thinking that, especially with everything that has happened. “Thee, I would never join Grindelwald. Especially after everything he has done… Never,” Newt insisted.

“I know, I know…Guess I got really carried away with that one, huh?” Theseus tried to lighten the mood.

Newt gave his brother a small smile. “Possibly, but your heart was in the right place.”

Theseus smiled but quickly turned serious. “Just promise me…” He trailed off, becoming too emotional to finish the sentence.

Luckily, Newt understood. “I promise I will never join Grindelwald.”

Theseus sighed in relief and pulled his brother into a hug, which Newt reciprocated after a couple of seconds.

“I love you, baby brother.” More than anything, Theseus thought.

“I love you too.”


End file.
